martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamsoul Heaven
One of the 7 Heavens currently occupied by the spiritas. Summary Billions of years ago, humanity had truly been one of the three peak races of the 33 Heavens, unlike now when they were one of the three great races in name only and had long since been in decline. When humanity was at their peak, they had occupied several of the 33 Heavens; it had been more than the Divine Realm. But afterwards, as the God Lamenting Wall vanished again and again, and great wars with the saints and spiritas broke out repeatedly, the human universes were slowly eaten away. Finally, all that was left to the humans was a single Divine Realm. The other universes were all conquered by the spiritas and saints. Without a doubt, this universe that Lin Ming came to was one of the human universes that the spiritas had seized billions of years ago. This world had once been part of humanity’s territory. After it was captured by the spiritas, they established their influences here, began developing the resources, and grew in population. However, the spiritas weren’t cruel or merciless. They allowed the indigenous human race to continue living on. But as massive numbers of spiritas migrated here and then multiplied over 3.6 billion years, they slowly took full control of this universe. In terms of population size they even surpassed the humans. And, the key point was that the spiritas had seized control of all main sources of resources in this universe. Humanity had devolved into mostly common mortals that held onto remote lands. And amongst the humans, very few masters were born. Although many humans entered sects, they were all reduced to the role of a servant like this maid. If one had to put it in pleasant terms, they were simply janitor disciples. Because too much time had passed, humans themselves thought that they were weak, inferior to the spiritas. Inheritances Billions of years ago when the spiritas seized this universe, they also severed humanity’s inheritances here. Then, they seized all the core resources and established great influences all over. In the subsequent generations of humanity when they lacked resources and inheritances, just what could they do? It was even possible that all their history was lost. In the mortal worlds, it was already unclear what happened several thousands of years or even hundreds of years ago, much less something that occurred billions of years ago. Without those sects with incomparably glorious inheritances, it was impossible to maintain historical records that stretched back millions and billions of years. Perhaps amongst the humans of the Soul World there still existed some vague legends about how humanity had once been glorious beyond compare, with kings appearing amongst their ranks. But if these stories were still spoken of then they were likely considered nothing but fantastical myths and bedtime stories. After several billion more years, perhaps the human race in the Soul World would further degenerate until there was nothing left but a few sparse pockets, and finally even they would vanish… Plot Lin Ming first arrived in the Soul World after using the ancient transmission array Divine Dream used ten million years ago. In an icy tundra, he lay there for awhile after a horrific space storm. Category:Soul Realm Category:33 Heavens Category:Spiritas